


Aching Bodies and Broken Hearts

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri hasn’t been acting like himself ever since the accident. Victor knows he’s upset; a head injury as bad as the one Yuuri experienced means no skating for a couple of weeks at least. He knows what not being able to practice does to Yuuri, how it shakes his confidence and leaves him feeling like a leaf blown around in the wind. It’s clear he’s not doing well, and Victor just wants to help.Hurt/comfort goodness, written for a request on tumblr





	Aching Bodies and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warnings for mentions of the following: car crash, drunk driving (not by Victor or Yuuri, just a stranger), hospital, concussion, broken ribs
> 
> It's all stuff that happened before, so Victor and Yuuri are okay now! Well, mostly okay. Read the fic and see for yourself.

It’s been too long since they’ve been home, Victor thinks as they walk through the door. It’s been days, in fact. Days spent recovering painstakingly slow, surrounded by walls as white as the ice they skate on, and just as harsh on the eyes.

A car crash. Drunk driver. Neither he nor Yuuri had seen it coming until the vehicle had already been impacted, leaving Victor with broken ribs and Yuuri with a bad concussion, and that’s only the worst of it. At least the driver had been alright.

Victor forces the thoughts from his mind as he closes the door behind them. They’re home now, and that’s what matters.

An excited bark comes from the hallway, followed by the jingle of dog tags and nails clicking against the hardwood as Makkachin comes running to greet them.

Victor sinks to his knees, wincing at the lingering soreness movement causes. “Hey, girl,” he murmurs and gives her a couple scratches behind the ears. “Yurio took good care of you, huh?” She barks in affirmation, and Victor can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. He was quite surprised at how quickly the teen agreed to look after Makkachin. Despite only asking him to check in occasionally to ensure she had food and water and a walk, it was still going out of his way. Victor will have to thank him properly for it later.

“Yuuri, she missed us! Come see!” It’s been a rough couple of days, but with every second spent ruffling her fur, Victor feels his mood slowly but surely brighten. He looks up and over his shoulder at Yuuri, but he’s already taken off his shoes and is heading down the hallway. Victor rises to his feet. “Yuuri?”

When Yuuri doesn’t even turn to face him, just mumbles that he’s taking a shower, Victor feels an ache worm its way into his chest that has nothing to do with his still-healing ribs.

Yuuri hasn’t been acting like himself ever since the accident. Victor knows he’s upset; a head injury as bad as the one Yuuri experienced means no skating for a couple of weeks at least. He knows what not being able to practice does to Yuuri, how it shakes his confidence and leaves him feeling like a leaf blown around in the wind. It’s clear he’s not doing well, and Victor just wants to help.

He follows Yuuri until he’s able to reach out and close his fingers around his wrist. “Love, _please.”_

A storm is brewing behind brown eyes, foretelling of rain. There’s a bandage covering a gash on his forehead, and a thin line on his cheek that wasn’t there up until a few days ago. Victor has the sudden urge to trace his fingers over the cut and press his lips to it, but he resists, knowing now is not the time for such displays of affection. Yuuri is closed off right now. He needs his space, needs time to himself, and Victor will give that to him. But it doesn’t stop him from worrying.

“I’m fine. Stop fussing,” Yuuri says, and despite his tone not being as harsh as it could be, the words still sting.

“You had a severe concussion, Yuuri. You were out of it for days. And you’re not acting like yourself. I’m worried about you.”

Yuuri release a breath that sounds exhausted in more ways than one. “You don’t have to be,” he says. “I’m taking a shower, then I’m taking a nap.”

He tugs his hand free from Victor’s grasp and shuts the bathroom door before Victor has any chance to protest.

Staring blankly at the spot where Yuuri was a moment ago, Victor doesn’t move until he hears the water turn on.

He just needs his his space, he just needs time. Victor repeats it to himself over and over again as he slumps onto the living room couch. He lets out a sigh, rubbing at his chest when the pain flares up again.

Victor too will be benched for the next little while, thanks to his injuries. He understands Yuuri’s frustrations but they’re facing the same situation here. And it’s not like Yuuri will be unable to compete after he heals. Victor, on the other hand…

A wet nose against his hand, a sad whine and then a paw on his leg alerts Victor to Makkachin’s presence. She’s always been able to tell when he’s troubled by something, and now is no exception. Overcome with emotion, Victor scoops her up into a hug, running his fingers through her soft fur. “Good girl,” he murmurs. He’s not sure how long he stays like that, surrounding himself in the grounding contact, but eventually he hears the water in the bathroom shut off, followed by the door opening as Yuuri heads to the bedroom.

Victor doesn’t go after him. Not yet, anyways. It’s probably better to wait until he’s asleep. Maybe that’s all Yuuri needs after all, is some rest.

It can be hard to figure Yuuri out; his emotions are a complex thing that Yuuri himself has admitted to not understanding a good portion of the time. Sometimes he says he wants to be left alone but what he really wants is for Victor to hold him and say he won’t leave. But Yuuri has gotten better at being open and honest with Victor, which is why he watches the clock on the wall tick past five agonizingly long minutes before he pushes himself up off the couch.

The room is dark when Victor enters. He makes his way over to the bed, careful not to disturb Yuuri who is laying on his side with his back to the door. He must be asleep. Victor lets him rest. He deserves it after all he’s been through.

As Victor gets closer, though, it becomes apparent that Yuuri isn’t asleep after all. His shoulders are shaking, and quiet sobs drift to Victor’s ears, muffled by the pillow Yuuri has his face buried into.

Victor doesn’t say anything, doesn’t need to. Heart aching, he simply climbs into bed and curls his body around Yuuri’s, draping an arm over his side to hold him close.

Yuuri’s acknowledgement to Victor’s presence comes in the form of a fresh burst of tears, a wordless confirmation that Victors presence is welcomeーis _needed._ That he wants Victor here in his moment of vulnerability.

Victor brushes his lips against the back of Yuuri’s neck, a silent praise for his openness as well as a reminder that Victor is here whenever Yuuri is ready to talk. He has a feeling this isn’t just physical pain that’s troubling him. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, filled only with the soft sound of Yuuri’s weeping, he at last finds the courage to speak.

“I was scared.”

Yuuri’s voice is a small and breakable thing, like raindrops hitting the sidewalk.

“I was… so, so scared. It happened so fast. I couldn’t even react, and-and you got hurt, and I got hurt, and we could have _died,_ and when I think about that I justー” A shaky breath in, a shaky breath out. “I’ve never been that scared in my whole life. For me and for you.”

“Oh, Yuuri…” Victor holds him a little tighter, ignoring the soreness in his chest when he does so. He’s sure his pain is nothing compared to the ache in Yuuri’s heart. Still spooned up against Yuuri’s back, Victor presses his lips to his shoulder, as if his kiss could heal the hurt. “It’s all over now. We’re safe. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Yuuri turns around so he’s facing Victor. His eyes are swimming with tears and Victor is drowning in those waters, swallowed by the waves pulling him down and down until he can’t breathe. “It’s not okay. I pushed you away. I know you were only trying to help, but I just needed time to… process everything, I guess. Still, I’m sorry.”

Victor nearly tsks at the apology, guiding Yuuri’s head to rest against his chest. Yuuri complies all too easily. His hair is still damp from his shower, his eyes are wet with the tears that have yet to stop. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Victor murmurs, hoping Yuuri can be soothed by the gentle vibrations of his voice.

Yuuri melts into the embrace and gives a quiet little hum, one Victor can’t tell is relaxed or tired or perhaps both. He decides to ask. “Are you feeling a bit better? Now that you’ve talked about it?”

A nod against his chest. “Mm. Though now my head kind of hurts from crying…”

“Do you need me to get you anything?” He’s sure they have pain meds somewhere. And maybe he should have Yuuri drink some water too, so he doesn’t get dehydrated.

“No,” Yuuri says a bit too quickly, his grip on Victor tightening. “Can you just stay here? Hold me?” he asks in a voice that wavers. “Please?”

As if Victor could ever refuse. “Of course, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri cries himself to sleep that night, sniffling quietly against Victor’s chest as tears trail down his cheeks. Victor embraces him, whispering words of comfort between the kisses he drops to Yuuri’s head. “I swear I will never let anything happen to you,” Victor says, meaning every word as he holds Yuuri close.

When morning comes, he still hasn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
